


Tight Knit Family

by marvinswhimsy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinswhimsy/pseuds/marvinswhimsy
Summary: Now that he is back with Marvin, Whizzer wants to make himself a better person. When he finds out that Jason will be staying for the weekend, he tries his best to welcome Jason back into his life.
Relationships: Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. The Baseball Game

_8:00 AM - Friday 18th November 1982_

Daylight seeped through the curtains, creating a glowing pattern upon Whizzer's face.

"Hmmph" Whizzer stirred, hovering his hand over his exposed eye in an attempt to block out the suns rays. Looking around the room, he could see articles of clothing scattered accross the floor. He smiled, remembering the night before. When Jason had telephoned him, begging him to come to his baseball game, Whizzer had been apprehensive, he knew that Marvin would be there, reminding him of his broken heart. He had planned to find a secluded seat, away from anyone he knew, he just wanted to be there for Jason. Upon arrival, he was horrified to see that the only empty seat was next to Trina. As he approached it, his heart stopped as he saw a piece of paper with _**"Whizzer <3"**_ written across it in red crayon. It was clear that this was Jason's creation, and Whizzer had to take a moment to compose himself, before folding up the paper, and placing it in his jacket pocket. Marvin was in his usual disgusting attire, yet he couldn't stop glancing at his exposed skin, his hands, his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes.

 _"No Whizzer"_ scolded his inner voice, " _Don't you dare_ ". Yet there was something about the emptiness in Marvin's eyes that was too intense for Whizzer to handle. Suddenly, Whizzer felt his sholders being pulled, the hairs on his neck standing on end from Marvin's touch alone. As much as he wanted to resist him, Whizzer knew that Marvin wouldn't stop until he moved. Reluctantly, he shuffled over to the seat in front of Marvin, trying his best to ignore his advances.

 _"Just focus on Jason, he's waving at you! Jason is all that matters right now"_

_Poke_

_"Just ignore him Whizzer, just focus on Jason"_

_Poke_

_"If he pokes me one more time I swear to Abraham, Isaac and Jacob"_

_Poke poke_

"Marvin cut it out!!" snapped Whizzer, taking Marvin by surprise, yet he was convinced that Whizzer didn't want him to stop. Marvin had been trying to amuse himself throughout the whole game, he really hated baseball. Jason's team was embarrassingly bad, they hadn't made a single shot, and one kid got hit with the ball, causing him to pass out. When Jason's turn came, Whizzer lept up off his seat, and directed Jason on how to execute the perfect swing. As he walked back to his new seat, Marvin locked eyes with him, sending shivers down his spine.

_Strike one!_

He really was a beautiful man, inside and out despite his faults. Whizzer couldn't bear to be without him.

_Strike two!_

Whizzer leaned back into his seat, his head grazing against Marvin's leg.

_Whack!_

Broken out of his trance, Whizzer's head snapped to the playing field, where he saw a beaming Jason following the ball with his eyes in a daze. The whole family shot up in unison, Whizzer grabbing Marvin in excitement.

"Run!"

The rest of the day from that point had been a blur, all Whizzer knew is that he was now lying next to a sleeping Marvin, unable to remove the smile from his face. Whizzer rolled over, wrapping his legs around Marvin, getting as close to him as he could, and nestling his head on his shoulders. He could have stayed in that moment forever.

"Mmph" Marvin stirred, noticing that there was a Whizzer shaped leech attatched to his whole body. He let out a light chuckle.

"Good morning you" he said, pecking Whizzer's cheek.

"Wow you totally missed" teased Whizzer as he took Marvin into a deep kiss. The two men were in a trance, staring into each other's eyes, filled with love.

"Jason's coming today!" exclaimed Marvin, causing Whizzer's face to light up. Whizzer absolutley adored Jason, he really was the most adorable child in the world. The love he had for Jason was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and he was okay with that.

Whizzer lept out of bed, frantically dressing himself. He paused.

"Marvin, those yellow bedsheets really are disgusting" His face filled with exaggerated disgust. Marvin chuckled, discarding his comment.

"What's the rush? Somewhere to be have we Whizzer?"

"Umm, Jason's coming?"

"Yes? You haven't answered my question!"

"Look Marvin, when we broke up Jason still rang me every day, telling me about school, about how he was getting on at home... about you.". Whizzer paused. "I can never forgive myself for putting him through that, he really confided in me, and when we seperated he had nobody. I need to make it up to him.". Tears began to fall from Whizzer's eyes, and Marvin rose from the bed, taking him into a tight hug.

"Okay Whizzer, but let me come with you." He paused. "Where are you going exactly?" He said, dressing himself.

"Shopping!" Shrieked Whizzer, as he put his hands into his jacket pockets. His hand brushed against a piece of paper, Whizzer removed and unfolded it. He smiled.

**_"Whizzer <3"_ **


	2. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer and Marvin go on a shopping spree to give Jason a sleepover he'll never forget!

Whizzer could hardly contain his excitement as Marvin pulled up to the supermarket. He usually hated shopping, especially with Marvin ignoring his advice on nutritional value, but this was different. This was for Jason. As Marvin found a parking space, Whizzer lept into his arms like an excited puppy, frantically peppering kisses on his mouth area, only managing to hit his lips once or twice.

"Whizzer! What has gotten into you?" Marvin chuckled.

"Sorry I'm excited!" 

Whizzer practically ran into the supermarket, giving Marvin little time to lock the car and run after him.

"Whizzer Brown! Slow down!" Called Marvin, as his boyfriend pranced to the shop doorway, stopping at the revolving door. He looked back at Marvin with a devilish grin on his face.

"No Whizzer, please I can't keep up! Wait for me!"

It was too late. Whizzer walked into the revolving door, giggling to himself as he went round and round, each time seeing Marvin get closer and closer. Not wanting to get into an argument, he stopped and waited for Marvin inside the shop, wearing a large grin while somehow managing to give his boyfriend puppy dog eyes. Marvin walked into the shop, with a look on his face that just said " _really?"._ As Whizzer turned around, Marvin playfully slapped Whizzer's ass, causing him to gasp. The two men laughed to themselves, they were happy to have each other back, this new approach was really working for their relationship.

Marvin walked over to where the baskets were, and picked one up, sliding it onto the middle of his arm.

"Ok Whizzer what do we nee-" Marvin stopped. "Whizzer? Whizzer Brown!"

"Over here dummy!" Marvin turned to the direction of the voice. There, with a massive shopping cart, was Whizzer Brown, waving frantically with a massive smile on his face.

"Oh Whizzer, this is going to be expensive" Marvin sighed, as he replaced the basket and walked over to his excitable boyfriend. 

"Follow me!" called Whizzer, as he scooted the trolley to the _Home_ aisle. He scanned the shelves before exploding into a wave of joy.

"This is the one!" he cried as he reached for a white mug, decorated with teddy bears dressed in workout gear. Carefully, he placed it into the cart, and directed Marvin into the _Baking_ aisle. Marvin watched in awe as Whizzer grabbed flour, yeast, salt, and cocoa powder.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Whizzer glanced at Marvin.

"Oh I know baby, BAM!" He giggled as he struck a pose. "Hey Marvin, where do you think the olive oil is?"

"Not sure, I've never used it before!" The two men walked around the shop until they stumbled upon the yellow bottle, Whizzer grabbing it in an exaggerated manner.

"Aha!"

"So what exactly is all this stuff for?"

"Ummmm Jason?"

"Yes but what are you going to make?"

"You'll see" Whizzer smirked at his boyfriend, his eyes glistening from the bright supermarket lighting. Marvin followed Whizzer around the shop as he picked up mini marshmallows, whipped cream, mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, and cookies. Whizzer then strolled back to the _Home_ aisle, where he noticed there were some personalised blankets. Searching frantically, he looked for one that said "Jason". Whizzer would have also loved a personalised blanket, however he was aware of the rarity of his name.

"Bingo!" Grabbing the blanket he carefully folded it and placed it into the shopping cart. Whizzer zoomed across the shop, giving Marvin a job to keep up with him, he was a man on a mission. Finally, stumbling across the wrapping paper, he chose a light blue roll, along with some string.

"Right! I'm done!" Whizzer announced proudly, Marvin grimacing at the number of items in the cart. Finding an available cashier, Marvin and Whizzer unloaded the shopping onto the conveyer belt.

"That's $167.89 please!"

Whizzer let out a nervous laugh as Marvin paid for the items, staring at Whizzer with a disappointed yet loving face. Splitting the bags between them, the two man made their way to the car, deep in loving conversation as they went.

"I hope this is gonna be worth it"

"Oh Marvin, yee of little faith"

Marvin turned the key into the ingnition, and the two men headed for home.


	3. Missing Whizzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With preperations underway for Jason's sleepover, how is Jason coping without Whizzer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the same time as the first chapter, I wanted to give both sides.

_8:00 AM - Friday 18th November 1982_

"Neurhh" Jason stirred, his bedroom full of crisp daylight. Ever since his father and Whizzer had seperated, he liked to sleep with his curtains open. He felt closer to Whizzer without the nylon barrier blocking out the outside world. Hopping out of bed, Jason walked over to his window, pushing it open. Taking in a deep breath of fresh winter air, he began to sing to himself.

"You and me... can't you see we're forever? Whizzer and me... I won't leave him ever!" Tears began to prick Jason's eyes.

"Love is free... I love you... and you love me!" The last line coming out as a struggled whisper.

"We're a tight knit family." He had made that song one night with Whizzer, when Jason had had a nightmare, and Whizzer had comforted him, putting him back to bed. Oh how he missed Whizzer, even though he lived with a psychiatrist he had never been able to confide in anyone else. Jason thought back to yesterday, his baseball game. He wondered if Whizzer had seen the sign he made for him, longing to see him once more.

Jason walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The house was silent, as it was every morning. Proceding with his usual routine, Jason shuffled over to the telephone, dialing Whizzer's number, which he had now memorised.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Jason replaced the telephone into it's holder, bursting into tears. Whizzer always answered after the first ring, he always answered the phone to Jason. He hated him, Jason had rung him too much, Whizzer hated him, he knew it. 

"Jason? Oh my baby! Are you okay? What's the matter?" Trina ran out of the bedroom, filled to the brim with worry. She took him into a long hug, rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay. Mummy's here, I'm here. Shhhhh"

"He- h- he" Jason was unable to speak, his entire body flooded with despair. He couldn't lose Whizzer, no, Whizzer was all he had, his only true friend.

"He who? Jason breathe! In, and out, in and out." Trina demonstrated, attempting to console her bereaved son.

"Whizzer!" Cried Jason. Trina's face fell.

"Whizzer? Why would you be calling Whizzer? Darling, Daddy and Whizzer are seperated now, I know it's hard but you need to try and forget about him, it's what's best for all of us!" Jason broke from the hug, pushing his mother off.

"No! I love Whizzer! Whizzer was my only true friend, the only person who ever actually listened to me!"

"Darling I listen to you!" Trina protested, reaching for another hug. Jason swatted her away.

"No! All you do is fight with Dad, and shove Mendel in my face to try and get us to bond. I want Whizzer!" Suddenly, the phone rang. Jason sprinted to the reciever.

"Whizzer!?" His heart racing, hopeful that his best friend was on the other side.

"Sorry kiddo, it's your father here - _Stop I'm on the phone!_ " Marvin was trying his best to hide the fact that Whizzer was nibbling his ear, knowing that Jason would want to speak with him.

"Please put your mother on, that's a good boy" Marvin did feel guilty, but he wanted the day to be perfect for Whizzer and Jason. Jason handed the reciever to Trina, moping to the couch. The sound of footsteps crept in from the bedroom. Looking over, Jason saw Mendel, his hair full of knots. He was still half asleep.

"Morning tiger!" Mendel yawned, looking in Jason's direction.

"Don't call me that Mendel." Tiger was what Whizzer called Jason, and hearing Mendel say it reminded him of how much Whizzer now hated him.

"Jason honey! You're staying with your father this weekend remember? Go on, be a good boy and pack your things!" Trina announced, hoping to cheer Jason up. It didn't work of course. Jason moped over to his room, removing his weekend bag from his wardrobe, and packing the usual things. Pyjamas, socks, underwear, and the teddy bear that Whizzer had bought him. Tiger. He then walked to the bathroom, packing his toothbrush, and placed his bag by the front door.

With all his things ready, Jason spent the rest of his time moping around the house, waiting for his mother to announce it was time for them to go. No matter how hard he tried to forget, there was still only one thing on his mind.

Whizzer. 


	4. My Boys

_1:00 PM - Friday 18th November 1982_

"Jesus Whizzer!" Struggled Marvin as he carried the bags through the front door. "Is all of this stuff really necessary?" Whizzer parodied an offended look, bringing his hand up to his chest in protest.

"Yes Marvin! Do you even love your son?"

"Of course I do"

"As much as you love me?" Whizzer teased, grabbing onto his boyfriend playfully. The two men stared into each others eyes, their faces close.

"Impossible." Marvin whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Whizzer stopped him.

"Wow Marvin." He said playfully, "You are a terrible father." The two men broke into fits of laughter, before sharing a quick kiss.

"Hey Marvin where's the wrapping paper?" Whizzer searched through endless bags of groceries.

"Is that really a priority right now, Whizzer Brown? We need to get this stuff into the fridge! Here." Marvin joked, handing him the roll of light blue wrapping paper, along with the string Whizzer had bought. Whizzer proceeded to remove the mug and blanket from their bags, laying out the paper, string, and presents onto the floor. He returned to the kitchen, retrieving a pair of scissors, and got to work. Marvin couldn't help but watch him, he was so focused, so insistent that this had to be perfect, so loving. Each cut he made with the scissors was perfectly straight.

"Hey Whizzer, those lines are straighter than me!" Whizzer looked back, giving a puzzled look.

"Marvin, a circle is straighter than you, but thanks for the compliment!" As he finished wrapping Jason's presents, Whizzer placed them together on the couch, and returned to the kitchen to help Marvin unpack the groceries.

"Its too quiet!" Whizzer protested, too excited to stay in silence. Finding the radio on the kitchen counter, he proceeded to turn it on. Billie Jean blasted through the apartment, causing both men to smile. As Marvin reached for the final bag, Whizzer grabbed him playfully, dancing to the music. Each man grabbed a kitchen utensil, Marvin grabbing a whisk, and Whizzer finding a spatula. They proceeded to use the utensils as microphones, singing and dancing along to the Jackson classic. Whizzer snorted as the radio blasted the lyric _The kid is not my son!_ , thinking of Jason. Suddenly, Whizzer jumped onto the nearest chair, and prepared to let out his finest vocal performance.

"HEE HEE!" Marvin laughed so hard he started coughing.

"Jesus, I love you Whizzer Brown" Whizzer smiled, giving him a loving look.

"I love you too dummy."

After an hour of tidying the apartment, Whizzer was ready to see Jason.

_5:00 PM_

**_Ding dong!_ **

Whizzer positioned himself against the couch, waiting with open arms. Marvin proudly walked over to the front door, and opened it. There, behind the door was Jason. Marvin had placed himself strategically so that Jason wouldn't see Whizzer straight away.

"Hey tiger." Jason was about to protest, when he realised that his father hadn't said anything. Marvin grinned, and stepped aside, revealing Whizzer. Jason's face exploded into a portrait of joy, as he flung his bag to the side and sprinted into Whizzer's arms.

"Whizzer! Whizzer! It's Whizzer!" Jason yelled through sobs, clinging onto him and squeezing him as hard as he could. As Whizzer picked him up, he wrapped his legs around his waist, now squeezing him with his entire body. Whizzer squeezed Jason as tightly as he could, spinning him around while frantically placing multiple kisses on his head. Whizzer now began to cry too, in that moment it was just the two of them. He looked over at Marvin, who had tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you." He croaked out to Marvin. This was the moment he wanted, this was what he wanted for Jason, he was so sorry for what he had put Jason through.

"I- I- I thought you hated me Whizzer!" Jason was struggling to talk, as his sobs made light work of preventing oxygen intake. This made Whizzer squeeze Jason even harder.

"Why would you think that? Jason I love you, more than you'll ever know! Please don't ever think for one second that I would have any hatred for you!"

"Yo- you didn't answer the phone this morning, you always answer the phone!" Jason squeezed Whizzer once more.

"I was here Jason! Your father and I are back together! I'm never going to leave your side ever again, do you hear me?" Marvin was in awe of his two boys, in this moment all he could see was an image of family, of love. Of happiness.

Marvin smiled.

"This is love." He thought to himself.

"This is love."


End file.
